Just a Shopping Trip
by love-peace-hugs
Summary: Lucy decides to go shopping in her free time, and she invites Erza. Wait- Erza? The TITANIA? Oh boy.
1. Let's Bring Erza, Too!

"Ugh, I am so BORED!" Lucy complained, letting her face fall down on the table top of the bar.

Mirajane smiled as she watched the eighteen-year-old started this conversation about how Natsu should've taken this quest when they had a chance, otherwise they wouldn't be here, sitting in the guild, alone, with Erza and Gray. Oh, and with nothing to do.

Though Lucy figured Natsu wouldn't be as bored as her, since he was once again fighting, for no reason at all, as usual, with Gray.

"Come on, pinky, give me all you've got!"

'You bet I'm gonna!"

"You are aren't you?"

"Heck yeah I–"

"_Enough_!" yelled a tough but feminine voice who was sitting behind them. Erza wasn't enjoying this much more than Lucy was, but to make matters worse, she was inside the guild with the two worst people to be in the guild _with_ – the pink-haired, hot headed dragon slayer and the block head, has-a-habit-of-stripping (which explains why he's half naked right now) ice mage.

"Aye, ma'am!" the two mages chanted together in high-pitched voices with their hands around each other, like they've been best friends for ages or something.

The red-haired girl grunted and banged her head on the table, which caused it to collapse. "Oops."

"Ah! I got it!" exclaimed Lucy with a light bulb over her head. "I'll go shopping! I've got plenty of money from the last missions we did, so I should spend some money on new clothes!" Lucy turned to Mirajane, who was wiping a glass with a dishcloth. "You can come with me if you want!"

"Sorry, Lucy," she replied apologetically. "There're a lot of chores for me to do here. Why don't you go with Erza instead?"

Erza's head rose at this.

"Great idea!" Lucy jumped off her chair and ran over to the twenty-year-old.

"I don't really see the point in that, Luce," said Natsu, pushing Gray away from him, causing him to fall onto the floor. "I mean, she's already got plenty of armours and swords and stuff like that. Plus, she can change into them whenever she wants to. It wouldn't make–"

"Shut _up_, Natsu," Lucy hissed at him, giving him a deathly look as she said so.

"Eek!" Natsu whimpered.

"Don't worry, Erza," Lucy reassured her friend. "We're going shopping no matter what these idiots say. Come on!"

Before the Titania could say anything else, she was dragged to the front door of the guild.

"Tch, like Lucy could do anything to cure Erza's boredom," muttered Gray.

"Oh, and you're coming too," a voice came from a blonde head that popped into the door.

"But–"

"_Now_."

The two guys left inside the guild gave out an, "Eek!" together before running out of the door.

Erza's death glare is just too contagious.


	2. Silly, Silly Boys

**Hello! First of all, I'd like to thank ShiningStellar and Eieriann for reviewing my first chapter. It means so much to me, considering it's my first ever fanfiction. So, Thanks again, and here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

Their first stop was for clothes.

This was a priority in Lucy's 'Erza must get…' list (which she thought of in her head). It wasn't that she didn't like her everyday armour, she just thought Erza needed to wear… something _but_ armour for once.

Just as the two stepped inside the boutique, a lady in a frilly white blouse under a pink jacket with a matching skirt came out of nowhere and nearly made Lucy jump out of her skin.

"Welcome! Welcome, dearies, to our lovely little store!" the woman said in somewhat of an English accent.

"Err-" before Erza could say anything else, Lucy dragged her towards the many racks that held plenty of clothes, enough for Erza to try all day. Though she knew Lucy wouldn't be _that_ evil.

Probably.

"Try this one on!" Lucy said, shoving a dress in Erza's face and pushing her into the dressing room.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were stuck outside, since men weren't allowed in the store.

"You think we should ditch them and do something else?" Gray suddenly said while sitting on a bench.

"_You_ go," said Natsu. "_I_ don't want to get face-pounded by an armoured fist or get whipped to death."

Gray thought for a moment and let out a brief sigh. "You're right."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I'm _what_?"

Realizing what he just said, he quickly implied him an idiot.

"No, you said I'm _right_. Ha! The guys will never believe this! You know, unless they see your face all angry and mad at _yourself_ for saying something so _true_!"

Lucy heard a rather loud commotion from outside, but she was too busy fitting on a dress she didn't really bother wondering what was happening. She zipped it up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad," she said to herself, turning around.

The dress was white and had a cute cherry pattern on it. The straps which held it's the dress in place had ribbons attached to it. It was perfect for the spring, Lucy thought.

"Lucy?"

Once she heard Erza's voice calling out for her, she ran out and her mouth nearly dropped open when she saw her.

"It looks _great _on you!"

Outside, a crowd gathered around the two mages who got themselves into a brawl, you know, because Lucy and Erza weren't there. But at least they were smart enough to only turn this into a physical fight. Besides, they were pretty strong even without their powers.

"You never should've picked a fight with me!" Gray yelled at his opponent.

"_You_ were the one who said _I_ was right, so you're practically mad at yourself!" exclaimed Natsu, grinning.

"Oh, you wanted it. You _will_ get it!"

"Bring it on!"

Silly, silly boys.

**Want to see what they'll get themselves into? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Adios!**

**-Nisa**


	3. Clothes, Shoes, and Something else

"It looks _great_ on you!"

Erza was wearing an outfit Lucy picked out for her, a knee-length dark red dress with a V-neck strap and rosebuds around the side of the waistline, with matching dark red pumps.

"Thank you," Erza said, smiling. "That dress fits you, too."

"Thanks, Erza! Natsu, Gray, you _must_–" Lucy could've shot herself for not realizing what was happening outside. Good thing she didn't have a gun.

"I thought I heard something going on," said Erza calmly, not exactly surprised. "Ignore them. It's good to let them off the leash for a while."

"But what if they break anything?" said Lucy worriedly, the happiness disappearing. "Those idiots would probably break anything in their way – or any_one_."

Erza thought about it for a second. "They'll use their own money to pay for the repairs. Plus, when they don't have enough money for them to survive, then they'll realize what idiots they are and probably won't do it again."

"That's a good idea, but you _do_ realize that won't work."

Erza was surprised at Lucy's comment. She thought it was actually a good idea. But then, a thought struck her – they're going to raid everyone else's place until they get enough money for themselves, and probably break things again, and probably will raid other's people again.

"See what I mean?" Lucy said, as if she just read Erza's thoughts.

Erza sighed and agreed with Lucy's statement. She ex-quipped back into her regular armour and placed cash onto the countertop.

"Three hundred jewels, right?" she asked.

The woman behind the counter stared up at the red-haired mage and shivered. "I-It's only two hundred ninety but…"

"Close enough," Erza said and ran out the door.

Lucy knew Erza could handle the two morons on her own, so she decided to continue shopping.

Outside, as said just now, the two said morons were involved with a brawl against each other. Gray was winning, but Natsu wouldn't give up even if he was crawling on the floor, dying for water.

Which he wasn't.

"Give up, squinty-eyes!" yelled Gray, throwing several punches at Natsu. "Admit it! I'm winning!"

"Not in hell!" Natsu threw back a punch of his own, directed straight for his face. "That'll show your droopy eyes not to mess with me!"

"Mess with _you_? _You_ started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"_Did not_!"

"_Did to_!"

"_DID NOT_!"

"_DID_–"

"Natsu! Gray!"

The two leaped at the sound of the red-head's voice and squeaked as they saw the expression on her face.

"What the _hell_ was going on here?" she remarked, scaring the boys once again.

"N-nothing!" the two said together.

Erza walked through them and punched them in the head on the way. "_Baka_." She walked to the crowd and told them there was nothing to see and they should leave, which they quickly inclined.

"Gee, Erza, that hurt," said Natsu, rubbing the shiny new bump on his head.

She ignored them and walked back to the boutique, where Lucy was waiting for her.

"Oh, you're back! Look, I found this fantastic new dress for-"

"We're going somewhere else." Erza was obviously not letting a 'no' get in her way, but she waited for Lucy's response.

"O-Okay, Erza," said Lucy, lifting her bags and headed out the door, followed by the other Fairy Tail mage.

When they were out, Erza yelled at the dragon slayer and ice mage to follow them to wherever they were going. On the way to Erza's favourite shop, Lucy showed them everything she bought, including the previously mentioned cherry-print dress, a short black skirt with white floral patterns on it, black high heels, a white blouse, brown leather-

She stopped when she noticed what shop Erza was actually talking about.

**Voila! There you have it, finally, my friends. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but there's homework and school and stuff… Weeeeell anyways, some of you said I had to lengthen my chapters and I tried to. Though if I did, it would be by… not much, I'll say. Oh well.**

**I think it's pretty obvious what shop Lucy stopped at here, but that could be just me. I'll try to update next week at the least when I'm not busy. Til' then, sayonara! (That **_**is**_** Japanese, right?)**

**-Nisa**


	4. Weed's Weapon Store

How did she get herself into this? Wasn't it all _her_ idea to go on a shopping trip in the first place? She just wanted to do something in her spare time, but she ended up sitting in the corner, staring at the three other mages interested in what was around her – which were the most dangerous weapons there were in Magnolia.

Yep. Even the sign said it.

Weed's Weapon Store

Home of Magnolia's most dangerous Weapons

The store owner (obviously Weed) looked surprised when he saw the foursome walk into his store. Lucy wasn't shocked at his reaction, since probably not many people would want to see 'Magnolia's most dangerous weapons', which could, judging by how unorganized the store looked, would just fall or get tripped over by and could just kill someone.

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time as she rested her head on her left hand. Erza was looking at gigantic swords hung on the wall opposite to where Lucy was sitting. Well, they were huge compared to the maximum allowance Lucy's arms would let her carry.

Erza scratched her chin as she stared the swords from the handle to the tip, as well as the scabbards. Sure, they were fancy, but they were probably just decorations. There was, however, something that caught Erza's eye – an ancient, rusty sword with a cover just as rusty. Strange, since people probably wouldn't even bother to look at things like those, especially if they're together with other random junk in a big barrel.

She took it out carefully with her right hand placed the other edge on her left, scanning every inch of it.

"Store owner guy," she yelled to the other side of the room.

The store owner jumped at her voice. "Y-yes?"

"How much for this?"

He was taken aback by the fact Erza actually wanted to by that piece of nothing sword. It did look ancient, but it was only about a year or two old and was left out in the sun for too long. He didn't think any archaeologists wanted to buy it either – but this wasn't an archaeologist, it was Erza Scarlet, the Titania, and he couldn't object.

"J-just… well… three…"

"Three thousand jewels? I'll take it," she commanded, throwing a bag of the money at him. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy, we're going."

"What?" a salmon-haired fire mage whined.

He was locked in interest as well, looking at specific random weapons like crossbows and daggers. Gray wasn't that much interested though, but was brooding in his own corner which looked far away from where everyone else (except Lucy) was. He didn't like the shop that much, considering he could just create his own swords with his Ice Make magic. So he was pretty happy about finally being able to leave the place.

As the foursome left the store, Natsu suddenly brought up a question.

"Why would you buy some piece of crap like that?"

Lucy looked at him, and then to Erza. "He's right. I don't think that sword would be any use to you for any future battles, Erza."

Erza didn't reply. She was too busy examining the sword, from the handle to the tip.

"Can we go to your place now, Luce?" asked Natsu, his hands behind his head.

"No." Lucy searched through her bag and pulled out a coupon. "We're having lunch at Bon Apetit!"

"What about you, Erza?"

Her eyes were suddenly off the rusty sword and darted at Lucy. "Uh…"

"She'll just have a slice of strawberry cake. Thank you," the blonde said to the waiter. She turned back to Erza. "Seriously, what is with you and that sword?"

Erza shrugged.

"Knowing Erza," Natsu began, chewing a piece of fire chicken. "I think you're better off leaving her alone. You don't want to get mixed up with her life."

Lucy sighed in defeat. She took a small sip of her glass of water and leaned back onto her chair. "Anyway. Natsu, it's your turn to choose where we go next."

The pink-haired mage rose his head, his mouth stuffed with food. He swallowed. "I dunno, Luce. Maybe Gray would know."

The ice mage was stuffing his face as well, with a couple blocks of ice. He shrugged, and took another large bite. "I don't feel like going anywhere anymore."

"We'll go home then!" Natsu exclaimed. "To Lucy's!"

"No," Lucy said flatly, bringing disappointment to the dragon slayer's face.

"But Luce…"

"I am _not_ cleaning up after _another_ mess of yours. Still need to repair the window from your last 'visit'."

The blonde didn't even flinch at his puppy dog pout. It didn't work on her anymore.

She folded her arms. "If you're so eager to go home, why don't we go to _your_ apartment?"

Now, you'd probably think that this is just another one of Lucy's clever remarks.

Well, it wasn't.

Gray looked up from the table and stared at the celestial spirit mage. To everyone's surprise, so did Erza, who let her jaw drop slightly.

"L-Lucy…" Gray slowly began, shivering (ooh that's a first). "Y-you do know w-what you've g-g-gotten yourself i-into, right?"

"Well…" Lucy was interrupted by the fire mage once again.

"That's a _great_ idea!"

**I **_**think**_** this one's longer than the other chapters. It was longer than the previous, I'm pretty sure. Oh well.**

**By the way, I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the reeeeeeeeeaaaaally late update. I don't really have an excuse for that, other than school. Buuuut I have a one-week holiday and I might be uploading at least one chapter by then. If not maybe more. Anyways, thank you for your reviews and staying with me throughout the previous three chapters. Adios y muchos gracias! (It's only my first year taking Spanish, so go easy on me.)**

**~Nisa**


	5. Natsu's Apartment

"N-Natsu…" Lucy began nervously, eyes twitching from the horrible view in front of her.

Gray and Erza had ditched them to go to the guild by themselves and left poor Lucy to face what she's facing now alone.

_Great friends they are, _Lucy thought. _The best_.

It's kind of sad when you think about it. You know, a poor little celestial spirit mage having to deal with the mess she had right now. Back at the restaurant, she somehow ended up asking Natsu if they could go over to his house. Which, for so called lucky Lucy (not), she got to stand in front of some gigantic land of filth.

Hey, how else did people expect for Natsu's house to look like?

Lucy put a hand on her head, not understanding why she let herself into this. The dragon slayer asked her if she'd like to help him clean the place up a bit, but 'a bit' seemed a lot smaller in her head than it probably was in Natsu's.

"Natsu," she repeated herself, taking a step inside the apartment. "Where'd you go?"

She walked around the living room for a bit, kicking a pile of clothes or rubbish or whatever the heck that was away. The windows didn't have any curtains, and Lucy could clearly see it was already dark outside. _Time flies when you're having fun_.

Instead of waiting for the pink-haired dragon slayer to come, she started picking up a couple pieces of trash to throw in the bin. Problem was, she didn't even know if there was one. "What a pain," she said to herself, walking around to see anything to put the rubbish in. She walked into the kitchen to see not much of a difference from anything else, and surprisingly, she was able to find a black plastic rubbish bag in one of the cupboards.

"Luce! Where'd you go?" came a voice from the front door.

"I said that," the blonde said flatly, starting to pick up trash again.

A pink head popped into the kitchen to find a certain seventeen-year-old celestial spirit mage on the floor, filling a plastic bag with who-knows-what.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked, leaning closer to her.

"Investigating the area for clues to a crime," Lucy said sarcastically, not looking at him. "_Cleaning_, genius. Ever heard of it?"

The fire mage scratched his head and stared at her, confused. Don't get me wrong, though. He knew what cleaning was. "Um, Luce, _why_ are you cleaning?"

She rolled her eyes and sat properly so she could look at him straight in the eye. "Didn't you ask me to help you? Clean up, I mean."

The look on Salamander's face seemed even more confused. "No… I don't think I did. Doesn't ring a bell."

Lucy sighed. "Well, anyways, I'm cleaning now, so you could at least help me. It's your apartment, anyway."

It turned out sorting out Natsu's flat was easier than they thought it would've been. Natsu was a shockingly fast picker-upper and easily collected all the trash into the bag, while Lucy picked up Natsu's clothes to be cleaned tomorrow, and then there was anything else to be put away.

Suddenly, Lucy realized why he liked hanging out at her place more than his own. Even when it was clean, it was a complete wreck. The sofa was old and had patches on it, the floor was dirty and needed a good mop and some dining chairs were missing their legs. The only thing that was decent was the bed, a small single with white covers and a brown blanket. _Oh well_, Lucy thought to herself. _Decent enough for Natsu, at least_.

When they finally finished, Lucy didn't bother thinking when she let herself fall on Natsu's bed. It wasn't as soft as hers, but better than slumping over, picking up stuff from the floor or throwing things back into the drawers for two hours straight. Wait, two hours? Lucy looked at the wall clock that hung just above the front door, and sure enough, it was ten. She sighed and turned to face the wall.

"Hey, that's my bed," Natsu said, pointing at the blonde.

"And?" She turned to face him. "I let you sleep in mine all the time. Not that I like it, anyway, but I still can't help it."

Natsu let out a huff and collapsed onto the sofa. "Thanks for letting us come with you, Luce."

The seventeen-year-old smiled. "I _forced_ you to come with me, idiot." Her smile faded. "I don't know why, though."

"Meh, still. I kind of had fun. Apart from getting punched in the face by Erza back at the weapon store."

Lucy chuckled at the memory and closed her eyes for a split second.

"_Wow! That sword's so big and- hey, is that a- wait, no way, no way! That looks just like- no! Dude! I can't believe you have one of these!"_

_Natsu was being as enthusiastic as ever, hopping from one platform to the other, checking out different weapons. The others wouldn't really mind, if he would just keep quiet. He just had to open that big fat mouth of his to 'express his excitement' as Lucy says to herself, to not get herself into beating the hell out of him._

"_Hey! Can I see- wait, wait! Guys, you've no idea how rare these things are and- whoa! Luce! Look at this, this thing's one of those… Erza? Since when were you-"_

_Oh, how good it must feel to be Erza Scarlet, the Titania._

She shivered at the sight she saw just hours before then, but smiled all the same. These guys just never seem to learn, do they? Oh well. It was nice meeting interesting people. Yeah, Fairy Tail. The sudden feeling or relief hit her as she realized how good it feels to be part of one of the strongest guilds in the country.

Out of nowhere, a sudden thought hit her. "Natsu, why didn't Happy come with us?"

_Back at the guild_

"Natsuuuu! How could you leave me behind like this?"

**Poor Happy. I kind of forgot to put him in when I started the story, heh. *shot***

**Why was he not there, you might ask? Well, he was probably napping or busy doing something when Lucy was giving out her little boredom gibberish.**

**But there he is! Ah, the adorable Happy. I can't believe I forgot about you when this story went up… the guilt. Oh, the guilty, guilty, guilt! Never mind, he's there anyway. So, there's the final ending to Just a Shopping Trip! Wow, I finally finished it. I finished a story. No, not a story…. A FanFiction! I finished a story! Sorry, this is kind of a dream come true for me.**

**I'm probably not gonna change anything of this story any time soon, cuz when I write other fics, which is possible, I'll come back to this to see what I need to do to change.**

**Bleh. Never mind. Anyway, thank you those who took their time to read this, fave it and review it: Eieriann, ShiningStellar, rourie, Zoeyoong, OpalMist, DarknessPwns0.o, Aubrey09, L0VEGOOD, Luhh Vieria and all those silent readers out there! If there are any T.T And also any others I might have missed. Till the next fic, adios amigas!**

**-Nisa**


End file.
